Habitants des Enfers
by Ardell
Summary: Une série de textes sur les habitants des Enfers. Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est très court.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**Titre de la fanfiction : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre : **Le silence est d'or

**Résumé :** une série de petits textes sur les habitants des Enfers. Premier à ouvrir le bal, Rune de Balrog. Bonne lecture ! Par contre j'ignore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

**HABITANTS DES ENFERS**

**Le silence est d'or**

Le silence est d'or, dit-on. Quelle blague ! Du moins c'est ce que pensais Rune jadis. Lui qui ne connaissait que le silence ouaté, telle la neige sur un écran de télévision, ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse aimer l'absence de bruit. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas souhaité, espérer, réclamé le bruit qui lui manquait tant. Depuis les voix de ses parents dont il devait deviner les paroles sans jamais les entendre. Que n'aurait-il donné pour assister à un concert de rock, pour se retrouver face à la scène, à sauter, à hurler, à vibrer comme les centaines de spectateurs qui l'accompagnaient…

Oui Rune haïssait le silence.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour. Où la tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Ses parents avaient beau lui signifier de rester dans la demeure familiale, Rune n'avait pu obéir. Poussé par une force inconnue, il était sorti, avait marché, plié sous le vent, fouetté par une pluie sans pitié. Loin de la maison, il avait levé son visage à la face des éléments. Sans rien entendre mais en _sentant_.

Finalement la tempête s'était tue. A présent calmée, elle laissait derrière elle un paysage désolé, une terre détrempée, des arbres déracinés. Mais en Rune soudain tout avait changé. Les bruits, les sons, les voix… Tout, il entendait tout. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Sans savoir d'où lui venait une telle science, il savait que désormais il était un spectre. Le spectre Rune de Balrog, de l'Étoile céleste du talent. Le surplis qu'il endossait désormais lui était aussi familier que s'il l'avait porté toute sa vie. A présent il n'y avait plus de parents, de famille, qui comptaient. Seul sa tâche, sa mission, sa raison de vivre. Et l'empereur, bien sûr. Son maître, son souverain, la seule autorité qui faisait loi.

Habillé de son surplis, Rune avait quitté sans regrets sa famille et avait plongé dans la profondeur du royaume des Enfers. Là, alors qu'il était enfin à sa place, il avait pu entendre les plaintes des damnés… Au début cela ne l'avait guère affecté. Les créatures qui étaient là ne méritaient assurément que de rôtir dans les flammes éternelles. Mais…

Mais peu à peu, à force de les entendre, ces cris avaient fini par devenir aussi gênants pour le Balrog que le bruit d'une scie tournant à plein régime. Un son fort, discordant, aiguë et acide. Un son qui passait au travers de sa peau et qui le hérissait. Des hurlements, des pleurs, des geignements et des grincements de dents…

Rune n'avait rien partagé de son trouble. Ce n'était pas qu'il remettait en cause la façon de faire des Enfers, ni – _surtout pas !_ – celle de l'empereur. Il avait tu son malaise. Pensant, espérant que cela allait s'arranger.

Cela ne s'était pas arrangé. Au contraire, cela allait de pire en pire. Insupportable... Cependant le Spectre n'avait rien osé dire, rien osé réclamé. Serrant les dents, supportant. Il était persuadé que les condamnés au supplice éternel méritaient leur sort. Mais doutant de lui-même, se demandant s'il était bien fait pour ce rôle. Il aimait son souverain, il l'_adorait_. Néanmoins ces cris étaient si pénibles... Aussi lorsque le juge Minos du Griffon l'avait désigné pour le remplacer, étant lui-même trop occupé à traquer les Chevaliers d'Athéna, Rune avait-il accepté avec un mélange de satisfaction, celle que donne la certitude d'être nommé à un poste qui vous revient de droit, et de crainte pour ce qu'il allait devoir supporter encore.

Rune était un perfectionniste. Il s'acquitterait de sa tâche avec sérieux et conviction. Les morts qui passaient entre ses mains n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Sans pitié il les jugeait et les condamnait à pourrir dans les différentes prisons des Enfers. Sûr de son fait, persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ah il ne serait pas dit qu'un pécheur ayant répandu le sang, fut-ce celui d'un insecte, pourrait échapper à son châtiment ! Et à vrai dire, le Spectre de l'étoile céleste du Talent aimait ce travail. Il n'y avait que les plaintes et les lamentations de ses clients qui le gênaient. Voilà pourquoi il avait ordonné qu'aucun bruit ne vienne le déranger. Il y avait assez avec les complaintes des morts...

Quand il avait entendu le remue-ménage qui se tenait à l'extérieur du tribunal, il avait compris que ces deux jeunes hommes qui cherchaient à entrer dans la salle allaient lui poser des problèmes. Oh rien de très grave. Juste ce bruit insupportable qui accompagnait le jugement des damnés. Sans doute allaient-ils essayé de discuter, de parlementer, d'implorer, comme cela avait été le cas de tous les autres... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs cœurs soient aussi purs...

Pourtant ils étaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Et, à ce titre, ils devaient être neutralisés. C'était des ennemis mortels.

Rune du Balrog avait accompli son devoir, il avait comme toujours agi pour le mieux, sûr de son bon droit.

Mais par son Altesse, qu'il haïssait le bruit ! Ah vraiment, le silence était d'or.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** : **On n'apprivoise pas la Wyverne

**On n'apprivoise pas la Wyverne**

Pandore est une maitresse femme. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle dirige, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, l'armée des Enfers... Il faut dire que mademoiselle tient ses ordres directement de son Altesse. Normal, quand on est censé être la sœur aînée du maître suprême.

Parmi les Spectres, il y en a un qui ne s'en laisse pas compter. Oh bien sûr, comme Pandore est à la fois les yeux et les oreilles d'Hadès, il ne peut guère prendre ses aises. Mais Rhadamanthe s'était toujours méfié de cette fille. Elle parait en adoration devant l'empereur certes, seulement qui peut savoir ? En fait, le Juge aurait bien aimé être celui qui communique directement avec Hadès. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Au lieu de cela, il prend ses ordres directement de cette femme, laquelle les tient du dieu. Cependant, comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, Rhadamanthe a pris la liberté d'envoyer des Spectres surveiller les Chevaliers d'Or renégats. Finalement, bien lui en a pris.

Oui le Juge se méfie de Pandore. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, malgré tout, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué les regards perçants que lui jetait à l'occasion la Wyverne. Et aurait noté l'oeil brillant qu'arborait Pandore lorsqu'elle regardait Rhadamanthe... Amants ? Non, pas ces deux-là. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, pas de bagatelle, et surtout pas en temps de guerre ! Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de se retrouver seuls, la jeune femme plaquées contre le mur, le baiser du Spectre, et le liquide écarlate qui coule de leurs bouches, sans que l'on sache lesquel des deux est mordu jusqu'au sang... Une passion sauvage, difficilement maîtrisée. En un seul baiser, rien de plus. Une fois cela terminé, il n'en sera plus question. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pandore retrouve sa harpe, cette harpe maudite selon l'avis de Rhadamanthe, cet instrument de torture que la jeune fille semble prendre un malin plaisir à utiliser.

Cette chose qui a le pouvoir de le mettre à genoux, de le faire gémir de douleur, cette chose qu'il déteste. Une fois la séance terminée, il se relève, conservant son assurance (il lui en faut plus pour s'effondrer), acquiesçant aux directives de Pandore. Oui il fera ce qu'elle veut, puisqu'elle tient ses ordres directement de l'empereur.

Alors même que le Juge courbe la tête en signe d'assentiment, tous les deux savent que ce n'est qu'une façade : à la première occasion, s'il s'avère qu'elle trahit Hadès, Rhadamanthe la tuera sans hésiter une seconde. Au fond Pandore est en sursis, il suffirait d'une erreur, d'un pas de côté et ce serait la fin.

Parce qu'on n'apprivoise pas la Wyverne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** : **L'envol du Griffon

**Résumé**** :** une série de petits textes sur les habitants des Enfers. Aujourd'hui, Minos.

**L'envol du Griffon**

N'est pas juge qui veut. C'est que ce poste ne revient pas à n'importe qui. Quoi d'étonnant que le détenteur du titre soit un des fils de Zeus ? Enfanté par Europe, tout comme son frère Rhadamante, Minos avait conquis le trône de Crète. Malgré quelques déboires, tels que la passion contre nature de sa femme Pasiphaé pour un taureau et la naissance d'un monstre mi-homme mi-taureau, il savait rendre la justice avec sagesse : il faut dire que la légende prétend qu'il conversait avec le roi des dieux dans une grotte, ce qui lui permettait d'aiguiser son bon sens.

Et du bon sens, il allait en avoir besoin, présenté au plus sacré des cénacles. En effet, il se tenait debout face aux dieux de l'Olympe. Lesquels discutaient de son avenir après la mort (le pauvre Minos ayant été ébouillanté). Certains étaient d'emblée de son côté, comme Aphrodite qui le regardait avec un air gourmand, sachant très bien que ce cher roi de Crète avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes. Par contre, Poséidon ne décolérait pas. Mais qu'on le précipite d'office aux Enfers, ce mécréant ! On pouvait être un dieu, ça n'empêchait pas d'être rancunier... Et le dieu des océans n'avait pas digéré que Minos refuse de lui sacrifier un taureau. Le fait de s'être vengé en manipulant Pasiphaé ne l'avait pas calmé. Hermès, quant à lui, avait une question à poser à Minos.

− Imagines qu'un homme en ait tué un autre, au motif que cet autre ait assassiné un enfant, que feras-tu de cet homme ?

Minos ne réfléchit qu'une poignée de secondes et répondit, sûr de lui :

− Ma fois, je pense que cet homme, je le condamnerai à une peine de prison, parce que personne ne peut s'ériger en juge, jury et bourreau à la fois. Quelques soient les circonstances. Un crime est un crime.

Hermès jeta un coup d'œil aux autres dieux. Mais ce fut Hadès qui prit la parole :

− Fort bien, Minos. Tu as maintes fois prouvé, au cours de ta vie, que tu étais un roi sage et juste. J'ai besoin de juges pour décider où les morts passeront le reste de l'éternité. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire, même si cela se passe après ta vie terrestre.

Le dieu des morts se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs :

− Je préconise que le défunt ici présent, répondant au nom de Minos, soit nommé juge des Enfers et qu'il travaille pour moi pour les millénaires à venir.

Les autres dieux se regardèrent, non personne ne voyait d'inconvénient à cette demande. Oh bien sûr, Poséidon fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, dans la pose de celui qui n'est pas tout à fait d'accord. Mais il ne dit rien, sachant que si les autres cautionnaient la demande d'Hadès, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

− Minos, clama le souverain des Enfers. A partir de maintenant tu seras le juge Minos du Griffon, de l'Etoiles céleste de la noblesse. Tu porteras un surplis et tu combattras pour la gloire de ton roi, c'est-à-dire moi.

Minos s'inclina avec déférence, acceptant ainsi le nouveau poste qui lui était dévolu.

Oui, il serait juge des Enfers. Il rendrait la justice, l'ultime justice, celle qui prévalait sur toutes les autres. Le surplis qu'il portait dorénavant était le symbole de son rang mais aussi de son obéissance à Hadès.

Il était Minos du Griffon, de l'Etoile céleste de la noblesse, un des trois juges des Enfers.

Il avait trouvé sa voie. Sa destinée. L'envol du Griffon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** : **Le prix du passage

**Résumé**** :** voici un petit texte sur ce cher Charon. Bonne lecture !

**Quelque part, dans les temps mythologiques... **

Personne ne lui parlait. On ne le remarquait même pas. Pour les passants, il n'était qu'une silhouette informe allongée sur une vieille couverture en pleine rue. La plupart des gens dont il sollicitait quelques sous l'ignoraient. C'était bien simple, il n'existait pas. Juste une chose dérangeante que l'on préfère éviter de regarder, pour se donner bonne conscience.

Et, de cela, Charon n'en pouvait plus. N'était-il pas un être humain, comme les autres, ceux qui le regardaient à peine et toujours avec pitié ? Ne méritait-il pas plus ? Peu à peu, la honte et l'embarras avaient fait place à la haine. Une haine viscérale envers son prochain. Par les dieux comme il les détestait ! Il se prit à souhaiter leur disparition, oui, leur mort, carrément. Il en avait assez ! Pitié que quelqu'un l'emmène loin !

Et puis, un jour, le mendiant que l'on remarquait à peine ne fut plus là. Évidement personne ne s'en aperçu. Mais son vœux avait été exaucé. Quelqu'un l'avait emmené. Étrangement, si d'aucuns se seraient avisés de lui poser la question, il n'aurait pas su répondre ni qui ni pourquoi. Il était ailleurs, et cela seul comptait.

A présent il y avait ce trône, devant lui, occupé par cet homme aux cheveux noirs. IL ne faisait rien de spécial, et pourtant Charon sentait dans ses os la formidable puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Un tel charisme que l'ancien mendiant n'osait rien dire. Et l'homme parla :

- Charon, tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire, dit-il d'une voix puissante comme le tonnerre. Tu es le fils de l'Erèbe et de la Nuit, et tu es immortel. Du moins tu l'es à présent que ta vie terrestre est achevée... Je sais combien cette existence fut dure. Grâce à ton ascendance, tu es autorisé à occuper un poste clé aux Enfers. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire la barque des morts sur le fleuve Achéron. Je suis sûr que tu fera parfaitement l'affaire... Aussi, je te nomme passeur des Enfers. Désormais tu es Charon, spectre de l'Achéron, de l'Étoile céleste de la Jonction.

Charon courba la tête en signe d'assentiment et d'allégeance à celui qui était désormais son seigneur et maître. Soit, il en sera selon la volonté du dieu. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait osé contredire cette personnalité si distinguée...

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à faire le passeur pour les âmes des défunts. Il finit par aimer son travail, d'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait aux morts qu'il prenait à bord de sa barque. Oh, trois fois rien. Juste quelques pièce d'argent. Cet argent que ses contemporains avaient refusé de lui donner alors qu'il crevait de faim dans la rue... A présent, c'était lui qui décidait, lui qui exigeait. Les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Et cela était bon. Qu'il était agréable de délester de quelques pièces ces trépassés terrifiés et démunis qui cherchaient à monter dans la barque !

Charon était un spectre, le spectre de l'Achéron, de l'Étoile céleste de la Jonction.

Et désormais, c'était lui qui décidait du prix du passage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** :** Mon frère

On a beau être jumeaux, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille que nous nous ressemblions. Ne serait-ce que le physique, par exemple. Cheveux et yeux dorés pour moi, argents pour toi. Jusqu'à nos caractères qui soient divergents.

Je t'ai toujours battu aux échecs, parce que tu ne prends pas le temps. Le temps de réfléchir posément à toutes les options qui s'offrent à toi. Tu es trop pressé de jouer tes pions. Ça commence à devenir lassant... Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu de société !

Tu as tendance à mépriser les humains, à les prendre pour de vulgaires insectes que nous, les dieux, pouvons manipuler à notre gré. Personnellement je les trouve fascinants. Là où tu les écrases sans pitié, les envoyant sans remords dans les Enfers, moi je prends plaisir à les observer, à m'amuser de leurs gesticulations. Quelle espèce amusante ! Car ils m'amusent, oui. J'aime les voir se battre pour leur survie, même s'ils savent sûrement que ce sera en vain.

Nous avions passé bon nombre d'années dans cette maudite boite, depuis la précédente guerre sainte. Puis il y avait eu cette enfant mortelle, cette gamine appelée Pandore. Elle nous avait ouvert la porte, nous avait libérés. Évidemment, nous avons profité de son très jeune âge pour la manipuler. Lui faire croire que notre seigneur et maître n'était autre que son jeune frère. Idéal pour que cette fille s'attache au corps que l'empereur Hadès choisira pour se réincarner. Tout avait fonctionné à la perfection. Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces satanés chevaliers d'Athéna. Bronzes et ors, ils n'hésitèrent pas à se lancer dans la bataille pour leur déesse bien-aimée. Elle-même d'ailleurs, n'avait pas hésité à se trancher la gorge pour se rendre aux Enfers. Là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une déesse s'infligerait-elle tant de souffrance, ne serait-ce qu'en naissant en tant qu'humaine ? Son amour pour cette espèce a de quoi laisser perplexe.

Mais revenons-en à nous.

Je te mets en garde, en appelle à ton bon sens, si tant est que tu en aies un... Surtout ne sous-estimes pas ces créatures, elles sont déjà venue à bout des spectres parmi les plus forts de l'armée d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe, par exemple, avait péri en même temps que ce chevalier des Gémeaux.

Mais non, tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. C'est ainsi qu'il y a deux cents ans, tu t'étais retrouvé enfermé dans ce coffre, scellé pour les centaines d'années à venir, par celui que l'on nommait le grand Pope, et ce Saint du Cancer. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Tant pis pour toi.

Cependant, je l'avoue, cette guerre sainte me réjouit. C'est que je m'ennuie, à me laisser vivre à Elysion. Le décor féerique, ce champ de fleurs, ces nymphes que tu aimes séduire… Il me faut plus, bien plus. Alors, quand le temps fut venu, lorsque notre seigneur revint parmi nous… Je n'en pouvais plus d'excitation. Enfin, un peu d'action !

Et je ne fus pas déçu. Quel spectacle que de voir tous ces chevaliers d'or unirent leur cosmos pour détruire le mur des lamentations ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils y parviendraient… Décidément ces humains sont tout bonnement fascinants…

Mais il est encore trop tôt pour leur accorder la victoire. Que les bronzes arrivent à Elysion, soit. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Et tout le monde le sait, des humains même très forts ne font pas le poids face à des dieux tels que nous. Nous gagnerons, c'est obligé. Ces combats ne seront qu'un moyen de passer le temps.

C'est ensemble que nous nous amuserons. Que je m'amuserai avec toi, mon frère.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**Disclaimer deux :** l'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi.

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** :** Spectre de compagnie

Lorsqu'elle était petite, c'est-à-dire dans une autre vie, Pandore avait un animal de compagnie. Un chat. Noir, à l'exception de cette tache blanche sur son poitrail. Si la fillette avait tendance à maltraiter ses poupées, son chat, lui, bénéficiait de toute son affection. Elle l'avait trouvé, encore chaton, perdu non loin de sa maison. Elle l'avait recueilli, soigné, lui avait donné une écuelle de lait. Le chaton était resté, tout naturellement. Il était son meilleur –et seul – ami. Il n'y avait pas un endroit où Pandore fut sans son précieux compagnon.

Puis était venu ce rêve, étrange, qui fit se retourner Pandore dans son lit. A son réveil, nul souvenir de ce cauchemar. A part cette certitude. Elle était vouée à servir une cause plus grande qu'elle-même, plus importante que ses parents. Parents qu'elle désavouait. Désormais ils n'existaient plus, ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas partie de l'équation. Etant sauvage de nature, l'adolescente n'avait eu aucun mal à se détacher de ses géniteurs. Comme si elle avait toujours su qu'elle était destinée à autre chose.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que son cher compagnon disparaîtrait aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu dans sa vie… Pendant des jours et des nuits, elle le chercha, appelant son nom en s'en casser la voix.

Puis elle l'avait vu. Cet étrange garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés. Dorés comme…

- A ton service, lady Pandore…

C'était lui ! Lui son fidèle ami, son seul ami ! Elle le reconnaissait. Ses yeux dorés ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être, celui qu'elle chérissait.

- Cheshire !

Car tel était le nom de son compagnon à quatre pattes, sauf qu'à présent il se tenait debout sur ses deux jambes.

Parmi les Spectres, nombreux étaient ceux qui considéraient Pandore comme une sorcière. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa sempiternelle robe sombre… En plus elle était les yeux et les oreilles du seigneur Hadès en personne. Nul ne voulait la contrarier. Et dans les rangs des combattants du roi des Enfers, nul n'aurait osé désavouer cette jeune fille tant on était sûrs et certains que son fidèle Cheshire lui rapporterait les moindre faits et gestes des soldats des ténèbres.

Car Cheshire du Caith Sith, de l'étoile terrestre de la bestialité, avait été, était et serait pour toujours le Spectre de compagnie de lady Pandore, tel le familier d'une sorcière...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**** : **Saint Seiya appartient à Massami Kurumada

**T****itre de la fanfiction**** : **Habitants des Enfers

**Titre du chapitre**** : **Le meilleur ami du Spectre

Privilégié. Voilà comment se sentait Pharaon, Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Bête, lorsqu'il jouait de son instrument pour le seigneur Hadès. Aux Enfers il n'existait pas de plus mélodieuse musique et Pharaon goûtait avec délices le fait d'être l'un des favoris de son altesse.

Puis ce _Chevalier_ (à prononcer comme une injure) était apparu, qui avait osé jouer de la lyre face à l'empereur des ténèbres. Et là… malédiction ! Sa mélodie avait eu l'air de lui plaire, au point que, par la bouche de lady Pandore, il avait exigé que ce musicien demeure à ses côté pour toujours, et prenne la place qui était la sienne, à lui, Pharaon… La haine et la jalousie s'étaient alors emparées du Spectre. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sectionner une à une les cordes de la lyre de son ennemi !

Au lieu de cela, il avait été envoyé, non le mot exact était ″relégué″… à la deuxième prison des Enfers. Une fois-là, il avait rongé son frein lorsqu'un grognement s'était fait entendre. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu, ce monstre, ce chien tricéphale… Sans désemparer, Pharaon avait saisi son instrument et en avait joué. Sa musique avait apparemment plu au Cerbère, puisque ce dernier s'était arrêté pile. Durant toute la mélodie, il s'était contenté de rester immobile, les têtes dodelinant comme pour taper la mesure.

Depuis le Spectre avait pris l'habitude de jouer pour l'animal fantastique, à défaut d'avoir l'oreille de l'empereur Hadès, il avait pour public cet animal. C'était mieux que rien. Cependant, Pharaon souhaitait plus que tout se venger d'Orphée. La petite plaisanterie qu'il avait joué à son rival, et qui était à l'instigation de lady Pandore, l'avait grandement réjouit. A quel plaisir de voir ce Chevalier verser d'amères larmes !

Jusqu'à leur affrontement qui devait avoir lieu lorsque les Saints de bronze auraient pénétré aux Enfers, Pharaon avait pris l'habitude de jouer, histoire de distraire son nouvel ami.

Parce que si le chien était le meilleur ami de l'homme, le Cerbère, lui, était le meilleur ami du Spectre.


End file.
